Terror of An Error
by Claire-Potter7
Summary: Harry has lived many interesting lives. Ones that involve being a parasitic worm and a mere magical bacteria. However, of all those 'fascinating' tales of his. None of those could have prepared him for this. Features MasterOfDeath!Harry. First fic, definitely sucky. (Constructive Criticism will be appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

He was floating in white nothingness again, but unlike what most would do, he didn't panic. He had been here more than times than he could be bothered to count, sensing the peaceful silence that enveloped his world. Harry was at rest.

Unfortunately that did not last long. _'Thunk'_ came the sound of Death's staff and Harry groaned loudly. "Couldn't you give me a little bit more time? I need to grieve, I just died after all" he wasn't the slightest bit concerned that he had just complained to Death himself. During the first times he was scared of course but now? Not anymore, in some times he found Death to be annoying and wished that he could just rest. However, Harry knew that he couldn't stand the ringing silence and it irritated him to no end that Death knew that.

He stared at the shadowed figure who waited patiently for his signal and Harry rolled his eyes. "Well?" he asked tapping his foot impatiently and he swore that if Death could chuckle that would be what he would be doing right now. Harry was just so _tired_ of living and never getting to be left alone in peace but at the same time he seeked adventure, he lusted after it.

Death merely gave him a curt nod and gestured towards the infinite number of portals. "Your pick Master, unless you want a random one?" Harry could most definitely hear the amusement behind those words. One would think that being such a feared being would act more mature and live up to his name of being ruthless but Death was exactly like Harry. Tired of his job and wanted silent soltitude for once but knew it was useless to hope for something which would never be granted.

A spike of irritation ran up Harry's spine at this. Of course, he was upset. Upset that the last time he asked for a random life he was reborn as an _ant_. A _bloody ant_. How was he supposed to destroy Lord Voldermort that way? Though thankfully that was around the Founders' era and he only needed to drown himself to proceed to his next life. Needless to say he never let Death pick his life for him ever again.

"I'd like to be _someone_ this time." he said pointedly at the creature who nodded and a vast amount of portals shrunk from existence. Death then turned to Harry waiting for furthur instructions. However, Harry was gaping at the cheekiness of this well... _Being_. If he had asked Death to send him into another life who knows what he would be. Maybe he'd be a damn tapeworm and Death wouldn't give the slightest fuck.

The-Boy-Who-Still-Lives snapped out of his trance and settled in glaring at the monster infront of him who shrugged, cloak liquifying around it as said cloak touched the invisible floor. He crossed his arms and continued to mumble through his preferences for the next life like "Unique" "Something I've never lived before... Oh wait that's impossible" "Can I have siblings this time?" and "I want it back in my own time". As he finished, there were noticeably lesser number of portals than before but still the amount was mind blowing.

"What do you mean by your own time, young Master?" Death 'looked' at him, through those empty sockets which used to terrify Harry. Those holes were like the doors to eternal oblivion. Doors which Harry will not be crossing ever. Harry huffed, miffed by this creature's actions. "You perfectly know what I mean". "Oh?" Death spoke inquirely, taking a 'step' closer to Harry though it looked like he just floated because you couldn't see his feet. Harry didn't say a thing but waited until a few more portals disappeared before he walked closer to one.

The portals were surfaced like somekind of mirror but with Aurora colors dancing around like food coloring on clear milk. It was caged in bone white material which climbed up from the bottomest part of the mirror and up to create a floral design. " _Patanawa ko sa akung kaugalingon kung ikaw akong dawaton"_ Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned the future him. ' _Surely not'_ he thought, heart leaping up and down. Here was a person that looked like Siruis, but with Avada Kedavra green eyes staring at him with a charming smile, waving him closer and closer.

"You've never told me about this one before" he whispered accusingly at Death who was mere inches away from him. "You never asked" it replied humorlessly before floating a bit to the side, to another portal. "But master, this one seems a lot more interesting" he pointed a long bony figure at the reflection of another Harry which said boy couldn't see for himself. Harry rolled his eyes, because there was no way he was going to take another life when he had the perfect one infront of him. Walking closer to Death, he looked at the portal firmly, no matter how much this 'more intersting portal' would tempt him. There was no way in hell that he would throw away the chance to be born as someone blood-related to Sirius during his time.

He didn't have a bloody choice though, because as soon as he took his place beside Death, ready to speak the 'Words of Revelation'. He was pushed through the portal head first without a warning.

' _I am going to kill him!'_ Harry was seething in fury though he was not born yet. If the constant squeezing around his delicate frame were anything to go by. _'That scheming little..'_ he resisted the urge to growl because really what kind of baby _growls_? _'Well atleast I'm a human being and not some other animal' ._ It wasn't that Harry had something against being born an animal other than a human, it was just that it's extremely difficult to adapt into their lifestyle. You could just imagine his surprise as he was inside a damned egg of a snake once, being prodded with a stick as an earthworm and trying to scavenge some food as a magical maggot.

Then suddenly, a rush of searing light burned daggers upon his tightly closed eyes. Harry cried out in frustration, as he was _not so_ gently rubbed a towel upon. He could smell the horrid odor of blood and other _fluids_ from his new mother right under his nose. Thankfully he wasn't immediately placed on a mum's chest giving him time to recuperate.

 _He was_ however passed on from the slightly gentle pair of hands to coldly capable ones. He could just feel the shaking of his new father, whether it be out of excitement or nervousness he was trembling and Harry did not like it one bit. He knew it could only be the father because by default most new fathers felt strong emotions when they see their children. He knew because he was one, many many times. "Shush, my dear heir. Your brother shall be here soon" his 'father' coaxed.

' _Bloody hell'_ Harry thought, the voice was oddly familliar.. Too familliar actually. The train of his throughts were broken by the cry of a _real_ baby followed by the fussing of way too many MidWitches which only confirmed his suspicions.

He was the son of bloody Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius?" a tired female voice called out and the man who was holding Harry jerkedup straight and almost sent Harry to an early Death. He chuckled internally at the terrible joke before bracing himself (casting a mild sticking charm on Malfoy) should the new father lose his nerves and kill his unnamed son.

The man took long shaky strides towards his wife who was holding their younger son on her arms. He almost gasped as he saw the other baby, true he was already mesmerized with the older offspring and would've been content with just one but now that he had two, he felt as though he was blessed. Narcissa was looking at him with an angelic smile on her face that he imprinted upon his mind, wishing that time would stop for this wonderful moment. His wife was glowing a mother's glow, content and joyful and that glow was contagious for the new father.

Harry never imagined that Lucius Malfoy had really married Narcissa out of love and not just to produce an heir but right now that imagination was proven. This was exactly why Harry hadn't stopped living because though he had read and mastered all spells known to man, you could never stop learning. Everyone is a student until they die. And in Harry's case, he was a student forever.

"Thank you, for bearing my sons"he whispered so softly that Harry debated whether or not to cast a Sonorus on the man so that his wife could hear him. There was no need for that however as Narcissa shook her head and looked down on the bundle secured on her arms. She brushed a tuft of blond hair and said "They're my sons too you know.". The former Black then placed a kiss upon Harry's younger brother's forehead "This little one shall be called Draco, he was a brave little one. Didn't give me much trouble as his older brother" she chuckled. Harry felt very much insulted at that comment, mostly because he knew that the first twin was harder to push out because that was the actual labour. The next twin however, will come out smoothly. But for now, he let this one slide, not wanting to ruin the serene interaction of the couple.

Lucius settled down on a chair, letting Narcissa take a look at their older charge. Blond hair with a few streaks of raven, no doubt from his maternal heritage. "And this little one?" he asked, smiling at his heir. Narcissa looked surprised though "Don't you want to name him, dear?" she asked with a sprinkle of concern on her honey sweetened voice.

Lucius merely shook his head and encouraged his wife to name the Malfoy heir. Narcissa was smiling both with fondness and amusement. "Why if I knew that two babies would transform you into a submissive husband I would've gave you them sooner, Lucius" she teased, and Harry was disgusted. He could bear the fluff and romance between the two. But there was no way in hell would he want to hear them discuss their sex life infront of him.

"Do not get used to it, my dear. And if I say so myself, you were the one who lost patience and-" Lucius was cut off the the protesting cry of his heir, seemingly restless to be given a name. Narcissa scowled playfully at this, feeling heat rise up to her cheeks at the unfinished comment. She huffed before scrolling through a list of names inside her mind struggling to come up with a most fitting one.

She brushed her fingertips right under Harry's chin, all the way up to his lidded eyes. Before she declared;

"This one shall be called Deimos."

Harry felt _very_ insulted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. English isn** **'t my first language and I'm as young as one would be in their Second Year at Hogwarts so I have no experience in writing whatsoever. Please forgive me for the grammatical errors and such.**

Life as a Malfoy wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be. No they did not have numerous torture chambers, they don't have human slaves and they weren't blood sucking creatures. But, they do have _one_ large part of the dungeons dedicated for Death Eater purposes (much to Harry's dismay and wish that this world would be without the Dark Lord) which was basically divided into a cellar and a torture chamber and certain tools. Of course Silencing Charms were placed in those areas and only Death Eaters could access them.

If it weren't for the fact that Harry was the Master of Death, one would have no idea of the existence of said dungeon, apparently the only ones allowed inside were Malfoys or those who have permission. His senses were sharpened from years of training and experience, senses which saved him and now traumatized him.

No they did not have human slaves but they do have countless House Elves at their beck and call. Harry's heart tightened at the sound of Dobby being ordered around like some tool by Lucius, remembering the same creature who had almost sent him to an early death many times and saved his and his friends' life in exchange for his. He will never forget Dobby, and now that he was here, Harry was determined to make the life of House Elves better. He sounded very much like Hermione, and now he understood and finally saw things from her point of view.

' _It took me what, a hundred lives?Hermione must be proud of me.'_

He internally expressed a sad smile at the memory of the gifted girl who was once his best friend and guide. She had lived a long, happy life with her husband Ron who was also Harry's best mate. They had passed away silently and contently. He could picture just how devastated Ron was when his wife had left him but Harry had been there to remind him of the promise the Weasley had given his wife. ' _That in the next life, we'll be together again. The three of us.'_

Harry chuckled at the irony of these words as in his second life he was very much hated by the Wizarding World. Being born to the Lestrange's and all that. Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived during that life, and he took Harry's previous space in the heart of his friends. Not that Harry was bitter about that, he was thankful that Dumbledore had even allowed Absinthe Lestrange into Hogwarts. The old man wasn't a manipulative fool like the first one he got, Harry could only hope that Deimos' Headmaster will not be just as shrewd.

No they weren't vampires but the Malfoys certainly did enjoy sucking out everyone's hope and happiness like a Dementor. Even little Draco was a little devil, sucking all their parent's attention with cooes and giggles. Harry found that it was actually amusing now that he wasn't the Golden Boy of Gryffindor anymore but a potential Right-Hand man to the Prince of Slytherin (He was not going to take Draco's title from him).

Narcissa was both a charming and intimidating witch, she welcomed the Death Eaters and even the Dark Lord himself into her home graciously when they needed to seek refuge after fighting in the frontlines. She gave them food to eat, led them to the guest rooms, and tended to their needs knowing fully well that she must if she wished to live a somewhat safe life. But at the same time if you put one meagre toe out of the line she rose like the Queen of hell. With her sharp tongue and unique ways to get back at you for whatever you've done wrong, even the strongest of wizards will crumble at her feet.

Lucius was just outright _scary_. Being so close to the Dark Lord and following his every wish, Lucius had an unspoken authority over the other Death Eaters. He walked as though the red carpet was beneath his feet at all times and his remarks equals his wife's (though in a match against her he would probably run away with his tail between his legs). He was also quite talented and a very connected man, wealth was one of his strongest assets to the Dark Lord. None of the Death Eaters were as rich as the Malfoys and with the war going on, who knows how much Galleons they'll need to buy weapons and to bribe people.

The Malfoys weren't vampires, but Harry couldn't blame those who assumed that they were. After all, their qualities matched up to being one. Always wearing black and being pale, not to mention that their household was private save for those who they trust (which was not many mind you). He wasn't born into a blood sucking family but he was definitely born into one with Dementor capabilities.

Now that he was living the life of a Malfoy, Harry or should we say _Deimos_ was seeing just how much he underestimated the Malfoy's wealth. Sure, during his first life in Hogwarts, Draco had walked like he owned the school, talked like he was a Prince too. And no wonder! Narcissa and Lucius spoiled their two charges, even before they could even be aware of what was theirs. Deimos was aware of course, he was aware of every single second of his lives ever since he became the Master of Death.

From the silk made clothing and rich cherry wood baby cots down to their exquiste toys, everything was just so _expensive_ looking. No doubt that their sources of entertainment cost more than a couple of Galleons. Little Draco wasn't even conscious of what he had! Of course, Deimos had lived the life of a Royalty before but that was during a different era when everyone walked around with the constant clunking of Golden coins inside their pockets.

Narcissa Malfoy did not trust anyone well enough to handle her precious gemstones to let them take care of her baby serpents. The babies were rarely out of her sight unless she was doing Death Eater duties (though she bore no mark, Narcissa was obliged to do so since her husband was one) and even then, she made sure that the house-elves took great caution and care in handling them. Deimos felt extremely sorry for Zinky when his mother had grilled her as to how Draco managed to get a small cut from his toy broomstick.

Zinky had tried to explain that the cut was from the small bit of wood that was sticking out from the toy but the Malfoy matriarch had questioned her furthur as to why the house-elf didn't throw the mini broomstick away. Zinky was never allowed near the children again and from what Deimos knew, she had to go through _gruesome_ punishments.

It was just a small cut on Draco's palm really, but even the tiniest of wound had their mother to hysterics. No wonder Draco was such a Drama Queen whenever he got injured during their earlier school years. Ever since then, Deimos had made sure to keep his little brother (by seven minutes or so) out of trouble even if it meant that he had to use _some_ magic.

Deimos had made sure that he didn't use magic too often inside the Manor where every single thing was tracked. Their defense mechanisms inside the Manor was just as strong if not, stronger than the wards which were carefully sculpted outside. Apparently, the wards were one of the most effective in all of Britain, just a couple of ranks below Hogwarts herself. Especially now since the Manor was used as a hiding camp for the Dark Lord and his servants.

Deimos didn't want to cause chaos among the house which would be called forth by unidentified magic. He was using _his_ magic, _Harry Potter_ 's magic in casting his wandless non-verbal spells since Deimos' magical core hadn't fully matured yet.

So far, he had acted quite the perfect baby himself (having done this more times than he could count) laughing whenever he was coddled with and crying when he was displeased or wanted something. By his sixth month as Deimos, he held his ground against Narcissa when she had smothered him with milk (he loathed milk, not when it was used as an ingredient but when it was presented to him as to be drank raw) by puckering his lips and shaking his head furiously. He didn't know how he survived but he suspected that the overly fond mother had added supplements to his baby food. (Supplements made by Severus himself only).

He had quite the looks too, not that he was boasting but the Malfoy genes enhanced greatly along with the genes which Narcissa carried. Whereas Draco's looks heavily mirrored Lucius', Deimos was an equal mix. Blond hair with few streaks of raven and soft grey eyes with a burst of Killing Curse green around the pupil. Deimos suspected that it was the part of Harry Potter that he had carried to this life.

In all of his lives, he always carried somesort of resemblance to his original self. It was either the scar or his rare shade of green eyes. He carried the scar whenever he was born in a timeline before The-Boy-Who-Lived was born. And whenever he was born during his original timeline or some time in the future, he always had a burst of green around his pupil. A color so distinct that even when he was born with green eyes, the pattern would stick out.

He had already contemplated most of what he would be doing once he leaves the Manor's safety embrance and into the cold war outside. Deimos decided that this time, instead of fighting for those who side with the light, he would instead fight for his family who were generally Dark people. That did not mean that he was going to be Voldemort's servant though, he intends to act like one but never become one. Merlin knows he had done enough of that as Absinthe and look at how wrong that life had turned out. Killed in a crossfire, of course.

His and Draco's first birthday was fast approaching too and from what he knew, the Death Eaters were going to be the ones attending along with their own offsprings. Deimos could only shudder in fear at the thought of meeting everyone he loathed in his first life as harmless little babies. Not that they would be socializing, most of them couldn't even utter a comprehensible word yet!(Deimos had decided that he would wait for Draco to do so before following shortly himself, because Merlin's pants the boy needed attention) He however, felt sad at the thought that these babies who he will be meeting are future Death Eaters.

What a slap to the face that was.

"Are you awake yet my little serpents?" came the alluring voice of their mother as she quietly entered the room with a big smile plastered on her lips. "Mama!" Draco's reply was an instant, bouncing up and down on his shared crib. He clapped his hands excitedly at the sight of his precious mother, silver eyes brightening up like two pairs of moons.

They had just awoke from their midday nap, well.. Draco awoke, Deimos was only pretending to sleep. He was after all an adult by the mind and not even the baby body could change that. Besides, who could sleep whilst having to dodge the merciless attack of Draco's fists and feet? Who knew that the boy slept like a raging hurricane or worse, a rampaging troll?

Narcissa chuckled, whisking Draco into her arms and hugged him tightly, placing kisses all over his tiny face. She then placed him back inside the cot and did the same to Deimos, muttering about how adorable they both were. Narcissa loved her two sons greatly, they were a blessing in the middle of this war. She knew that this happiness would soon fade when the boys grow up and will be thrust into the world of Dark Magic and such but she had every intention of retaining their innocence for as long as she could.

She and Lucius (mostly her husband) had just began to see how foolish they were in choosing to follow the Dark Lord. No, that did not mean that they sided by the it meant that if only they hadn't succumbed to the Dark Lord's rule, they would have a much more peaceful life than now. Their loyalty was to their Lord alone of course, but the couple wishes for a silent life where their two children could grow up happy.

However, there as no turning back now. Atleast if she wanted to maintain this makeshift peace.

Deimos sat quietly on the carpeted floor as his mother played with his younger brother. Narcissa was not the mother he imagined her to be at first. He expected a prideful, strict woman who left all the typical housewitch chores to the house-elves. True she did, but if there was one thing that she didn't leave out was to be there for her children.

The Draco Malfoy in his original lifetime had the best childhood money could buy. That was why he was constantly seeking attention, and Harry took that from him by simply presenting to school with a scar etched upon his forehead. The Malfoys in this time was just so different from the ones during his first life. It's either that or the fact that he was seeing things from the inside and not the outside. Of course there was the constant hatred for the Dark Lord, who destroyed families which had the chance to live peacefully.

He was destined to destroy the Dark Lord ever since that faithful night that said wizard had marked him as his equal. But each and everytime he saw the damage that Voldemort has caused to the world, whether it be from a Muggle, a half-blood, a pureblood's point of view or from the light and dark's perspective. He was just the epitome of chaos. Deimos was more than ever boiling with hatred at the thought.

Narcissa had obviously mistook his seething look as jealousy and quickly scooped him up into her arms and rubbing her nose against his affectionately. "Don't think that we've forgotten all about you, Dei" she teased with the mortifying nickname that he created for him. It wasn't fair, Draco had gotten 'Dray', which was more than half as cool as his. She then placed him beside Draco who was busy examining a Golden Snitch plushie to notice Deimos.

Tutting softly, she took away the soft toy from Draco's grasp and nudged him towards Deimos. "Go on now, play with your brother" she encouraged, crossing the room to place the plushie back to its place.

Draco stared at Deimos with an uninterested look before jutting his mouth into a pout trying to figure out his older brother. Deimos stared back at the baby before him, _'bloody hell'_ he thought, even as a baby _and_ his brother, Malfoy clearly did not want to interact with him whatsoever. _'I really should just call him Draco'._ It felt weird to call someone the same name which you would be carrying out in the public soon.

A few seconds after that, Draco seemed to hurt his tiny brain from thinking too much and got up on all fours to crawl into their mini dungeon play house, fully expecting Deimos to follow him. The boy was already an arsehole. Harry was determined to change that, he was determined to shape Draco into a boy who thought rationally and didn't go out calling people mudbloods. Yes, even if he had no control over the situation that Voldemort had him stuck in, he could still make a difference for this boy.

He knew that in the future, Voldemort was planning to make them Death Eaters. To force them into service just because their parents had chosen to follow him and his gruesome ways. But before that, he would die. Voldemort would die, and though he would still be chained to The-Boy-Who-Lived and his others Horcruxes, there was time. Deimos was adamant that he would set this family and the other pureblood families straight.

He helped the light so many times now that he was just beginning to see how much damage was also caused upon those who sided with the Dark, whether they did so willingly or forcibly. It was scary just how much one single mistake could change not only a person's life but many others as well. He knew Narcissa in his time had loved Draco immensely but was torn apart from following her husband and keeping her son safe to coming clean and fighting for the light.

Harry realized just how much family mattered in the Purebloods eyes. For him, he was loyal to his friends but that was because he never really felt any love from his own family. But now, looking at it from this point of view. He could see the love that Narcissa and Lucius had for their family and the wish for a safety blanket but knew that they just couldn't achieve that dream just because of one single madman standing in their way. It was either to serve him or to die trying not to.

' _Damn'_ Harry cursed internally in the midst of his brainstorming _'One single mistake can ruin everything'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Uwah! Thank you so much for the Review Guest-san! I was trying to add more thought to the actions that I completely missed the dialogue. Im really sorry that this took so long! School started again and I**_ _ **'ve been super busy. (Busy with being lazy that is) Anyways, here's the next chapter, it's quite short compared to the last one, but it felt okay to end on that note. Thank you so much for reading and please enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 3: Death Does Not Serve Another**

Harry had never been so close to vomiting from just being near a person before. At least, not until now. He gulped as he tried his best to suppress a shudder that was threatening to shake his spine as his now aunt Bellatrix or Aunt Bella as Draco called her, spun around with him scooped tightly against her breasts.

"Oh look at him Cissy!" she exclaimed, clearly mistaking Deimos' horrified face as a sign of joy. She leaned closer just as Harry took a big sniff to regain his breath, instead of fresh air however, the stench of what's supposed to be a fragrant perfume mingled with the copper smell of blood filled his nostrils to the brim. He couldn't help but turn green.

Narcissa, who obviously noticed her son's distress, yanked him away from her dear sister's grip just before the female Death Eater could rub their noses together. Harry relaxed as he was placed on his mother's hip, the feeling of great gratitude washing over him like Holy Water. Harry decided that he owed Narcissa a Life Debt.

At this, Bellatrix _pouted_ yes she bloody pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and sending an envoius glare towards her sister. It seemed like Bellatrix in this world was far more younger and childlike than the ones he met before. The biggest surprise though, was that she had yet to marry Rodulphus Lestrange making her still a Black family member.

Narcissa giggled at her sister's antics as Harry pretended to yawn, Merlin, he didn't know what else was different in this world. Snape as a nice person? He never met the Snape in this world before, all he knew was that he brewed Deimos and Draco's needed Potions. _'Or worse'_ Harry thought, sweating internally _'Dumbledore is secretly Ron or Ron is secretly Dumbledore?'_ Harry did not even know where that outrageous idea came from, no matter _'That's just barmy'._

He settled into his mother's embrace, placing his head upon her shoulders and taking a sniff at the familliar smell of roses. To Deimos it was just settling him that this was _his_ mother and not some crazy Death Eater, but to Harry it was like taking in the breath of life.

Bellatrix, seeing that Deimos was not letting go of her sister anytime soon, moved towards the baby crib where Draco was busy trying to catch a modified Golden Snitch. It crawled instead of flying and used it's wings as a means of defense if caught, tickling the offending hand immensely until it was forced to let the Snitch go. She decided that she liked Deimos better, she was not a fool, she could feel the intense wave of Power coming from that boy.

But since said boy was intent on keeping his distance, Bella settled for the younger twin instead. Hoping that this one was better than it's older brother.

"Whatchu got there Dray?" she asked sweetly, folding her hands behind her back, peering at the Platinum blond boy with faked curiosity. After all, her Lord had asked her to do this. The Malfoys were becoming untrustworthy, they no longer wanted to serve the Dark Lord. They wanted to settle for a life of _'security'_. Unfortunately for them, being a Death Eater is a lifetime service, you can't quit just because you needed to build a home of your own. The Dark Lord is not merely a passing Master, they _needed_ to get that through their heads.

Draco glanced at her with his moonlight silver eyes which gleamed under the artificial lights, muttering a soft "Aunt Bella" before holding his index finger up to his lips as he pointed towards the unsuspecting Snitch. Bellatrix merely widened her eyes as if to say 'Ohhhhhh' in realization and nodded.

The younger boy was normal enough she decided, but Deimos clearly wasn't. Her eyes narrowed as she risked a glance at the boy who seemed to emit a great amount of magical Aura.

Only to find those soft grey eyes with their unique bursts of green staring right back at her.

It was Halloween, and everybody was tense. Not just the Death Eaters but those who sided with the Light as well. The battle was finally coming to an end, both sides could feel it. The raging war was ready to take a break and settle down. But the question is, which side shall dominate? And which side shall fall?

For the Dark Lord, he was confident- _no-_ he was absolutely sure that the Dark shall conquer. The light wizards were failing slowly yet were losing the battle, that much was obvious and even Dumbledore's so called Order was falling apart from the seams. All Voldemort needed now was to mark his servant and to destroy a certain boy.

Severus had informed him about a prophecy, predicted by none other than Sybill Trelawney who supposively had Seer blood running through her veins. The said prophecy spoke of two boys, one his ally and the other his enemy.

A smirk curled upon his lips as he approached Malfoy Manor's front doors which opened for him as soon as he stepped foot on the porch. He was brandishing his wand on one hand, wrapping his pale finger around it nimbly. Oh yes how he relished the feeling of immense superiority over others.

He strided upon the Manor's red carpets, his robes billowing behind him as though he controlled the air. He moved with lithe grace yet his eyes wre crazed with excitement and hostility. Tom Riddle still retained the beauty he inherited from his father. And yes, his father who goes by the same name was a very handsome man. It was what made his poor excuse of a mother admire him of course.

But what he did not know was that everything will come crashing down soon.

The door creaked painfully loud as he slowly pushed it open. The doors to the other rooms did not do the same but he supposed it was something the the Malfoy's added to alert their children that he was coming. He chuckled at the dumbness of who used to be his loyal servants, they were about to get the punishment that they so greatly deserved after what they had done.

Of course he had heard of the power and intelligence that the older twin bore, but he never imagined to find barely a trace of magical surge from Deimos. How could this be? Had his servants lied to him once more? A growl emitted from his throat, surely this boy was not the one who was supposed to become his servant?His companion in conquering the world?

He turned to the younger boy, who was fast asleep beside his brother. They both were. A scowl imprinted upon his face as bitter disappointment rose up like bile to his throat, he lifted his wand over the former baby. _'If he shall not grow more powerful by the time he grows up old enough to brandish a wand then I for all means will erase him from the face of the Earth'_ he vowed.

" _Ikaw kay mahimong sulugooni_ " and as soon as these words left his mouth, a dark purple light emergeed from his wand and headed straight for the Malfoy heir. The light, settled at his left eye and seemed to hover there before slowly passing through the eyelids.

Then Voldemort saw black.

"What should we do with him?" Harry asked as he rolled a gleaming purple light between his thumb and index finger, eyeing the passed out man infront of him. Death hovered dangerously close to the body of the Dark Lord, feeling very disgusted. After all he didn't enjoy half-meals, what could be this one? An appetizer?

"It's your choice Master, though death should be his punishment. He did try to make you his servant after all"Death suggested, though he was going to make the Dementors suck Voldemort's split soul first before having a dig in. Harry raised an eyebrow at the creature before he sighed.

"Even if I would greatly enjoy that, he's still going to die" he mumbled, looking at his still sleeping brother. Merlin, the world could explode and Draco will still be sleeping even if he was floating in space on an asteroid being inhabited by aliens.

"So he lives?" Death asked, quite disappointed yet not having the energy to argue with his Master. There were many souls today begging for more time in the world. "More or less yes." Harry scowled, crossing his chubby baby arms infront of his chest. "Though you might want to modify his memories" he added as an after thought.

Death merely nodded at this and ran a bony hand over Voldemort's face, black silver dust magic falling from said appendage. "Is that all you need of me Master?" he inquired, looking at the boy who bore the Hallows, even if it was by accident.

Harry bit his lip, unsure if it was the right thing to do. Oh well, Draco had a brother so why the hell can't Harry Potter in this world lose the chance to have one? _'Or one more'_ he thought, reminscing the talk he overheard from the Black sisters about the elder Potter child, Charlus Potter, who they were planning to take hostage.

"Make sure Harry Potter's family still survives" he spoke quickly, but Death was a creature of great power and skill. When Harry saw that Death was hesitating, he glowered at him and pulled a guilt trip "It's your fault that I'm in this mess after all".

Death sighed, he had just delayed the arrival of three delicous souls and nodded grimly.

Harry smirked, that'd show him. After all, Death had no choice but to obey. He was his Master.

And he will be for another eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is obviously rushed I know. But there** **'sschool tomorrow and most likely there will be a ton of homeworks to do and I don't want to delay this any furthur (I am very well aware of how it feels to not receive update for a very very long time)**

 **And thank you for the favorites an follows, hope you enjoy (Mostly Unedited)**

Albus Dumbledore is a man of great wisdom and knowledge, and it is in his wisdom that when the Dark Lord attacks the family of the Chosen Boy, said family would die. Of course this was a pessimistic expectation but if one was talking about the Dark Lord, even the most pessimistic person would be shocked when it comes to Tom Riddle. So to see the Potter family alive and well (save for the slight trauma that their four year old son had suffered) surprised him.

They had not been expecting a betrayal from Pettigrew, but Albus knew that no matter what, prophecies will and can do the impossible. The Longbottoms had been spared as well, with the exception of the unfortunate death of Augusta Longbottom when she threw herself infront of her grandson just as Bellatrix Lestrange had casted an Avada Kedavra. The Longbottoms were happy to see their son alive but just as dismayed at the premature death of his grandmother.

Lily Potter was crying with both relief and terror when she along with the rest of the Potter family and Sirius Black presented to Dumbledore's office that same night. Bundled up in her arms was a little baby boy named Harry Potter, the boy who saved the Wizarding World from what may have been eternal damnation.

James, who was carrying Charlus did most of the explaining on behalf of his wife who was still shaking with fear for she had witnessed the casting of the Killing Curse itself on her son unable to do anything to help since she herself was under the Cruciatus Curse.

Lily tried to explain the bundled up memories, about the ebony shield which spread glowed when the green lights of Avada Kedavra deflected off of it and back to its caster and the figure cloaked in black robes standing beside her observing the scene but not even the Greatest Wizard alive (save for the Master of Death) could comprehend this.

They tried using a pensieve but that too had failed, for everything was muddled up and blurry.

After a while they had dropped the subject and settled in basking the peace that came with the death of Lord Voldemort with Dumbledore saying that in time the secret shall be revealed and to enjoy the tranquility while it lasts for he feels that this peace is merely a short break, a recess in the wild flurry of school, the calm before the storm.

Both Wizards and Witch from every corner of the world cried in joy and celebrated the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They praised Harry Potter- whom they now refer to as The-Boy-Who-Lived as the Hero who vanquished the Dark Lord. Toasts were made to a baby who was aware not of what he did, and the Potters were forced to leave the sanctuary of their cottage in Godric's Hollow and back to Potter Manor much the James' displeasure.

" _This place is way too large for my liking" he complained, all the while Transfiguring some items to be more 'modern' as he called it. "Come off it, Prongs. This place is home" Sirius grinned as he settled himself on the comfy loveseat which he always used to sit on when he was still living with the Potters. Well he still is now._

 _James snorted at that but said nothing as Lily made her way to him with baby Harry in her arms. Lily's protectiveness over their youngest son shot from 99 to 9000 the moment Lord Voldemort had entered their home in Godric's Hollow, she seemed to be attached to the baby and it was getting in Charlus' nerve._

" _James" she said softly to him, motioning towards the baby in her arms and to him. James sighed and ran a hand in his hair (that habit did never cease when they graduated from Hogwarts) very much stressed. He wanted to refuse but the look on Lily's green eyes made him halt and oblige, taking Harry into his arms._

 _Lily was paranoid, James could understand that, she didn't want to leave their son alone with no one to look out for him. But sometimes it exparated him to no end, he could just see how wrong this will turn out if she keeps up with this protectiveness. Their baby boy would grow from the frail child who was attacked by the very being of evil itself to a young man tasked to save the world. The boy would soon grow tired of the nagging and blow up or grow up to be spoiled, James didn't know which one was worse._

 _But for now, he would be patient with her. After all, if his bad habit of rumpling his hair didn't cease when they had left Hogwart's roof. His love for her most certainly didn't._

Young Severus Snape was relieved from his job as a spy as well, with Dumbledore calmly explaining to those who had the rights to know (that included the Potters, the Longbottoms and other wizarding families who had played vital roles in the war) about Severus' job as a spy for Lord Voldemort and how he had supplied Dumbledore with precious information that had saved countless of lives.

They did not wish to make this revelation too detailed in the face of the public and only gave the Daily Prophet sufficient information that the remaining Death Eaters would just think of this as Severus' way to thwart the light. He was offered a position as the Potions Master of the school and had the honor the relieve Horace Slughorn from his post.

And though he did everything- spying on the Death Eaters and sacrificing his happiness for Lily Evans Potter, Severus did not continue to pursue his love for her and was content in knowing that his dear best friend was happy in the arms of James Potter (though he still held some seeds of bitter resentment towards the man) and tried to settle down in life as well.

Everyone was at peace,they lavished in the illusion that the Order had cast upon them that the Dark Lord was no more because like most Witches and Wizards the Order members also wanted a break from the fight, they wanted time to grieve for their fallen family members and even if that means sleeping under the charm of a one year old boy they did so.

This was what they all thirsted for for a long long time and Merlin be screwed if they let this moment slide out of their grip.

Narcissa Malfoy watched contently as her two sons and one daughter darted the fields of grass with their arms held up to the sky and giggles evident even from where she and her husband sat. Flowers blossomed in this field, daisies and dandelions alike, even a couple of poppies were adding colour to the scenery. It was what the Malfoys wanted for their children.

After they had recieved the dreadful news of their Master's fall in battle, they had immediately fallen back from battle to check on their sons. Make sure the light wizards haven't got to them, of course they would be aware that they would know if someone _did_ break into their house but both husband and wife couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Upon arriving at the scene, there was nothing of course. They found their two sons sleeping next to each other peacefully, entangled in each other's limbs with Draco's voice evidently ringing but not loud enough to wake his brother up apprently.

Lucius had claimed (along with the generous amount of donation to the Ministry) that his awful actions were not in fact his but from an Imperius Curse that the Dark Lord supposedly cast on him and his wife, of course it worked wonderfully given his wealth and it wasn't long before his case was dropped and they moved on to the next Death Eater in question.

Of course the Light wizards weren't just going to let this go, they know that he was under no curse and acted upon his own will. And even though Lucius would claim that he regretted doing so, the Light would want to plant revenge on him. They would not listen to a man who changed his views of the world the moment he became a father to two and now to three. No, they only care about their own selfish need of revenge and had not it in them to forgive him.

So, after all that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy wasted no time in Strengthening their wards even more and letting no one save for those they really trust (Severus for example, as the man had been named Godfather to all of their children) even set a foot in their fields.

Eight years had passed by and in those eight years were probably the best days of Narcissa's life. They had been blessed with yet another child, this time a daughter whom they named Danae. The boys' reaction to an additional roommate was memorable (though they now had a room of their own).

Deimos acted like he knew what to do and what not to do. _'Smart child'_ Narcissa had once mused, thinking that it was probably because he had to deal with a more childish Draco all the time that Deimos had learned to mature. He acted like the perfect big brother to the new addition in the family.

Draco however, was more displeased than happy. He was used to being in the centre of attention and now that a little baby (who came from out of nowwhere mind you) had come and took all of the attention away. Even Deimos'! And his twin always paid him attention!

He stomped his feet and huffed, claiming that no he did not want to see the new baby. But after a few days (months) he did give in. That's not saying that it had been easy though..

 _It was Sunday morning and Draco was more than eager to have this day all about himself, no ickle little babies in the way. He shudderd at the thought of his new baby sister who barged in his perfect life and ruined everything. For the first nine months, Father paid more attention to the growing bump on Mother's belling, whispering sweet things to it as if the bump could actually hear it! And what made him more enraged was that those things were supposed to be said to_ _ **him**_ _._

 _But he didn't mind it that much, okay Father is probably just joking around and that bump in Mother's belly will go away soon like some kind of disease. 'That's probably it' he told himself, it was just a disease and Father was making it go away with the sweet words because that_ _ **thing**_ _was so dreadful that it hated anything sweet._

 _However, after those nine months, out came a little devil spawn if he may say so himself. He never really got to see what his sister looked like, but he knew that no matter what_ _ **he**_ _will always be the most charming one in his family. Even Deimos said so. But even his own_ _ **twin**_ _his own_ _ **half**_ _had paid more attention to the new family member instead of playing with Draco._

 _Deimos held their baby sister in his arms, cradling her gently with Father's support and giving her cooes, Draco was_ _ **enraged**_ _how dare she? No! How dare_ _ **it**_ _!_

 _He walked across the hall, humming happily to himself. Surely his brother would still be asleep now, and then Draco would pounce on him and demand that they play outside before his older twin could go even_ _ **near**_ _Danae. 'A pretty name for the bane of darkness nothing more' Draco once thought to himself._

 _Much to his surprise though, his brother wasn't in the room, 'Nor is he in the bathroom' Draco added as he burst in said room after harrassing the door by pounding on it five times. 'It's impossible, Deimos usually sleeps until eight' he says to himself internally as he walked down the hall._

 _Everything was eerie silent, which could only mean that everybody else was already downstairs... Only one way to find out. "Dobby!" he sneered at the house-elf, "What can Dobby do for young Master Malfoy, sir?" the house-elf asked inquirely, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to ease his nervousness._

" _Where is my brother?" He demanded, barely being able to restrain himself from screaming out in frustration because 'Malfoys don't do such disgraceful things nor do they stomp their feet when they want something' his Father had said to him scoldingly._

" _Young MasterMalfoy is in the Dining room with Mistress Malfoy, young Mistress Malfoy and Senior Master Malfoy sir" Dobby answered immediately, cowering in fear. Draco was not as kind as the other family members. Even more so when his sister arrived. But what do you expect from a child who had his way everytime he wanted something?_

 _This time, Draco could not supress the growl that emmitted from his throat. 'So they were having breakfast without him now.' he raised a hand, motioning for the dismissal of Dobby and said house-elf did so willingly without another word._

 _He couldn't help the tears that made his eyes sting, was his family ignoring him now? In favor of the new family member? Fine, if they were going to play this game of ignoring one another, then he was up for it._

 _Without another second thought, Draco had turned around and stomped back to his room. Slamming the door loudly which caused the sound to reverberate all over the hall and locked it. He fell down face first to his bed, unable to to stop the tears and sobs as they wracked through his body._

Oh yes, Draco had been extremely difficult to handle but now, looking at the scene before her. Narcissa could say that her two younger children were closer than ever. Even more closer than the twins themselves, though you could barely see the difference.

She set her cup down gently, as she thought of her older son. Deimos was a strange child, in a good way. Too smart for his own good yet at the same time, too detached. He played with his younger siblings as though he had already matured. He let them win purposefully and let them be the 'hero' and he an 'enemy' in their roleplays when most kids would fight over the title of being the protagonist of the story.

He hadn't reacted the same way as his twin did when he was presentedwith a baby sister. Instead of being envious like Draco or nervous to handle such a fragile creature. He merely looked at the baby with a curious look on his face and asked if he could hold her.

He was no normal child yet... When Narcissa is extremely close to confirming that. Something always happens which makes her think twice about her suspisions. Once in one of their training in manners and ettiquette, the boy had managed to perfectly pour wine in a golden glass and cork said wine and put it back to the shelf.

Then as he made his way to his Father who was on the other side of the room, he met Narcissa's calculating gaze and literally tripped over nothing, drenching both his white robes and the carpeted floor.

Narcissa tried to tell herself that it was distraction which had plagued the boy but furthur 'accidents' made her think twice about that voice in her head as well.

"Something bothering you, my sweet?" Lucius Malfoy asked her worriedly, closing his hand over hers which was set on the table. Narcissa felt herself blush at the cheesiness as she shook her head. There was no use in doubting her own child, instead, she should praise whoever it is up there for giving her such a fine son. "Just thinking" she responded just as sweetly.

Lucius caught her eye and a spark of recognition ignited in his as he nodded, smiling to himself as well. For a moment there he had been worried when Narcissa had suddenly stopped talking and seemed to wander off into space. He should know by now that his wife would tell him if something was ever wrong, especially if it concerned their family.

The Dark Lord was gone at last and even though he knew it truly wasn't the end of his Master, he was going to bask in the sense of peace that his death had brought. Even if it means turning away from reality to live in the made up world the rest of the Wizarding community had constructed.

Believe him when he says he still hated Blood traitors and Mudbloods, wanting to erase them from the face of the Earth. They did not deserve to exist. However, if ignoring the filth which had put stain upon the world's white sheets is what it costs to be with his family then Lucius would gladly take that deal. There was nothing more important to him and his family.

He was still loyal to Voldemort, though not as much as before because family comes before anything else. He would and _**will not**_ let any harm be done to them, even if it means throwing himself down the Dark Lord's feet and begging for the Cruciatus Curse.

This was what they all needed, light and dark wizards alike. A break, for the war had taken more than what they had offered and what they needed was some time to think. Some time to settle things down, to mourn, to heal, to _**live**_ in this wretched world. No one would dare to destroy this tranquility, until the Dark Lord himself would inevitably come and do so. This was an illusion, yes, but this illusion is what the battle worn Witches and Wizards thirst for.

Even for just a litte bit, they want to rest. Lucius Malfoy along with many others who had sworn their alleigances were no exceptions.


End file.
